Эш Кетчум
Предупреждение: в этой статье много спойлеров. Эш Кетчум — главный герой мультсериала «Покемон». На протяжении всех сезонов Эш заводит себе много друзей, некоторые из них становятся его спутниками. Его заветная мечта — стать самым величайшим Мастером Покемонов в мире. Первый стартовый покемон, которого он с большим трудом получает когда ему исполняется 10 лет от профессора Оука — электрический Пикачу. Начиная свои путешествия по новым регионам - Эш видит (иногда мельком) легендарных покемонов, которые таким образом как бы «приветствуют» его на своей территории. Благодаря этому Эш - единственный персонаж который знаком с самым большим количеством легендарных покемонов. Хотя некоторые жители тех регионов, по которым путешествует Эш, за всю свою жизнь так никогда и не видели ни разу ни одного легендарного покемона. Так что, Эш действительно очень уникальный. В настоящий момент, Эш посещает Школу Покемонов в регионе Алола со своими новыми друзьями Лили, Маллоу, Ланой, Софоклисом и Киаве. Биография Предыстория Будучи ещё совсем маленьким мальчиком и мечтая подружиться со всеми покемонами, Эш отправился в поход в дождливый лес и заблудился. Напуганный до слёз, мальчик был вынужден спрятаться в дупле близлежащего дерева, чтобы переждать непогоду и дождаться прихода подмоги. Группа местных покемонов (Раттата, Видл, Катерпи, Оддиш и Баттерфри), искавших укрытие от дождя, присоединилась к Эшу, чтобы подбадривать, согревать и оберегать его. Эш был так счастлив, что он задумался, как сильно он хотел стать тренером, чтобы путешествовать по миру со своими покемонами. (об этом говорится в серии "Ответы в заснеженном лесу!"). Затем, Эш поступил в летний лагерь покемонов профессора Сэмуэля Оука, где изучал основы покемонов и тренера. Когда он искал Поливага, Эш встретил юную девочку и товарища по лагерю Серену, которая потерялась в лесу, когда искала свою группу, она упала и повредила коленку, когда Поливаг напугал её. Эш достал свой носовой платок и перевязал им повреждённую коленку Серены, но она не могла встать из-за боли, тогда Эш взял Серену за руку и помог ей встать. Затем он вывел её из леса и отвёл обратно в лагерь (об этом говорится в серии "В погоне на скачках Райхорнов!"). В какой-то момент до начала приключений, Эш дружил с Гэри Оуком, внуком профессора Оука, пока они оба не поймали покебол. После долгих споров о том, кто будет его хранить, они разделили его на две половинки и хранили каждую у себя как напоминание о том дне. 'Канто' Именно в этом регионе начинается его путь, ведь это его родина. Он получает от профессора Оука своего первого покемона - Пикачу и свой первый покедекс. И хотя отношения не заладились вначале, они впоследствии становятся дружной командой. Впоследствии к нему присоединяется Мисти, чей велосипед случайно уничтожил Пикачу Эша, и Брок - лидер гима из Пьютера, мечтающий стать лучшим покемоноводом. Вместе они идут по пути своих мечтаний и пытаются их достичь. В этом регионе Эш собирает тройку стартовиков, которые составляют компанию Пикачу. Собрав все 8 значков региона Канто, Эш участвует в Лиге Индиго, но проигрывает своему другу Ритчи и попадает в число 16 лучших тренеров региона Канто. Оранжевые острова После участия в Лиге Индиго, профессор Оук поручает Эшу отправиться на Оранжевые острова и доставить ему загадочный GS-бол. Мисти и Брок тоже отправляются с ним в путешествие. Достигнув острова Валенсия, Эш и Мисти получают нужный покебол от профессора Айви и отправляются в путь, Брок временно выбывает из команды, чтобы помочь профессору в её работе. Попутно они встречают молодого наблюдателя покемонов по имени Трейси Скечит, который мечтает встретиться с профессором Оуком и предоставить ему все эскизы и доклады о наблюдениях за покемонами, которые он составил, Эш и Мисти принимают его в свою команду. Эш узнаёт от Трейси, что на Оранжевых островах есть Лига Покемонов, и чтобы принять участие в ней, нужно победить четверых членов Оранжевой бригады и завоевать их значки. Эш решает принять в этом участие и с успехом побеждает членов Оранжевой бригады (одного за другим) в стиле борьбы, сильно отличающимся от привычного для него, попутно ловя Лапраса (которого в конце путешествия, Эш отпустил к диким сородичам) и Снорлакса. Собрав все четыре значка Оранжевых островов, Эш участвует в лиге и становится новым чемпионом архипелага, победив предыдущего чемпиона - Дрэйка, после чего, Эш, Мисти и Трейси отправляются в регион Канто. Джото Эш, Мисти и Трейси возвращаются в Паллет-Таун из путешествия по Оранжевым островам. К их удивлению, скоро туда же приезжает и Брок, с явными признаками разбитого сердца. Эш узнаёт, что Гэри отправился путешествовать по региону Джото, чтобы участвовать в соревнованиях, и вскоре Эш решает отправиться туда же. С ним отправляются Мисти и Брок, а Трейси остаётся работать у профессора Оука в качестве помощника. Кроме того, профессор Оук просит Эша отвезти GS-бол в Джото к мастеру покеболов Курту. После этого, Эш и его друзья попадают в Джото, и Эш вступает в борьбу за кубок чемпиона Джото. Эш собирает тройку стартовиков и этого региона. В соревнованиях Эш выигрывает у своего давнего соперника - Гэри, что помогает ребятам сдружиться и стать лучшими друзьями, какими они были в детстве. Но опять проигрывает своему новому другу Гаррисону в четвертьфинале. Увидев удивление на лице Эша в битве при показе своих покемонов, Гаррисон посоветовал Эшу отправиться путешествовать в регион Хоэнн, откуда он родом. Хоэнн ]] Прибыв в Хоэнн, Эш встретил начинающего тренера-координатора по имени Мэй, которая получает своего первого покемона от профессора Бёрча. Оказалось, что отец Мэй является гим-лидером Петалбурга и что у него есть еще сын по имени Макс, который является младшим братом Мэй. Скоро Эш, Мэй и Макс встречают Брока и они начинают свое путешествие по региону Хоэнн. Команда R тоже в Хоэнне, но в этом регионе еще есть 2 преступные группировки, которые зовут себя командой Магма и командой Аква. Команда Магма хочет захватить легендарного покемона Граудона, чтобы иссушить мир и превратить в безжизненную пустыню, а команда Аква хочет завладеть легендарным покемоном Кайогром, чтобы затопить планету и превратить её в бесконечный океан. Эш и его друзья, а также чемпион региона Джото и член Элитной Четвёрки Канто, Ленс, смогли победить эти группы. В Хоэнн ещё пришла Мисти, которая отпустила эволюционировавшего Тогетика, чтобы тот защищал Тогепи от сил зла. Эш получил 8 значков и попал в лигу Хоэнн. Эш победил Моррисона, но проиграл Тайсону, который смог завоевать титул Чемпиона региона Хоэнн. Эш вошел в восьмёрку лучших тренеров и отправился обратно домой в Паллет-Таун. Перед этим Эш попрощался с Мэй и Максом, которые отправились в Петалбург, а Брок отправился в Пьютер. Боевой рубеж Канто В Виридиан-Сити, Эш встретил Скотта, который ищет сильных тренеров, которые будут участвовать в покорении Боевого Рубежа Канто. Скотт предложил Эшу участвовать в этой кампании и он согласился. После, Эш прибыл в Паллет-Таун, где его радостно встретили профессор Оук, Делия Кетчум, Мисти, Брок, Трейси, Мэй, Макс и профессор Бёрч. Эш, Мисти, Брок, Мэй и Макс решили начать путешествие по Канто в целях покорения Боевого Рубежа, а Трейси остался работать ассистентом профессора Оука. В начале пути Мисти вызвали ее сёстры, потому что в гиме Церулин происходило очень сложная ситуация. Мисти попрощалась с друзьями и отправилась в Церулин, а остальные продолжали путь. Команда R все еще путешествовала за героями. Эш получил 7 символов Боевого Рубежа и стал чемпионом. Ему предложили стать главой рубежа, но он отказался и продолжил свой путь. Макс отправляется обратно в Петалбург, а его сестра, Мэй отправилась в путешествие в регион Джото, развивать свои навыки координатора. Брок ушел в Пьютер, а Эш направился в Паллет-Таун с победой. Вернувшись домой, Эш встретил своего давнего соперника Гэри, который все это время был в регионе Синно и решил тоже отправиться туда. Эш оставил всех своих покемонов у профессора Оука, взяв только Пикачу. Ну и Эйпом Эша, не захотевший оставаться в Паллет-Тауне, смог попасть на корабль, на который сели Эш и Пикачу. Команда R тоже отправилась в Синно. Синно Дальше его путь лежал в Синно. Отправился он туда только с Пикачу и Эйпомом, но скоро опять встретил Брока и познакомился с Доун, молодым координатором. Также с Эшем увязался Эйпом. В городе Хартхоум Сити Эш познакомился с молодым тренером Барри, с которым они не раз встречались, и другом Доун, координатором Кенни. В Синно у него было много соперников, но основным оставался Пол, тренер с тяжёлым характером. В ходе путешествия по Синно, Эш, Доун и Брок сталкиваются с преступным синдикатом, известным как Команда "Галактика", стремящейся захватить мир и охотницей на покемонов Джей, которую эта организация наняла, чтобы та ловила для них легендарных покемонов. Целью команды "Галактика" было подчинить себе легендарных Диалгу и Палкию, и с их помощью создать новую вселенную, но благодаря помощи Синтии, чемпиона региона Синно и детектива Лукера, агента Международной Полиции, Эшу и его друзьям удаётся остановить команду "Галактика". Собрав 8 значков региона Синно, Эш вошёл в ряды участников Лиги Синно, и тут наконец-то ему предоставился реальный шанс показать свою силу в битве против своего врага - Пола. Эш смог доказать свою силу и заслужить уважение столь сильного противника. Но Кубок Лиги Синно Эшу всё же не достался: Эш вошёл в четвёрку лучших тренеров региона Синно, а новым чемпионом стал опытный тренер Тобиас с легендарными покемонами Даркраем и Латиос, которых команда Эша победила обоих, что никому до этого момента не удавалось. Юнова ]] И после Лиги Синно герой долго не сидел на месте. Скоро профессор Оук пригласил Эша и его маму поехать с ним в дальний регион Юнова, куда профессора пригласили участвовать в научных конференциях. Новый регион так понравился Эшу, что он вновь решил отправиться в путешествие, поймать новых покемонов и конечно же поучаствовать в Лиге Юновы. Профессор Джунипер помогала Эшу, когда у него был переизбыток покемонов, ведь тренерам покемонов можно было иметь при себе лишь 6 покемонов, поэтому за всеми остальными покемонами Эша приглядывала профессор Джунипер, которая выдавала стартовиков начинающим тренерам в регионе Юнова. По пути он подружился с девочкой Айрис и её покемоном Эксью, а также одним из трёх гим-лидеров Стриатона Сайланом, еще он часто сталкивался с Бьянкой, которая все время куда-нибудь торопилась и сбивала Эша с ног, при это он часто оказывался в воде. Главным соперником Эша стал начинающий, но многообещающий тренер Трип. Однажды Эш победил в битве с чемпионом Юновы - Элдером, хотя это было не совсем серьёзное сражение, ведь Элдер уснул. Эш медленно, но неуклонно идёт к своей цели, набирая команду из покемонов Юновы, опять-таки собрав тройку стартовиков, выиграл 8 значков, попав в Лигу. Так же он мешает Команде Р захватить власть в регионе. Вошёл в 8-ку лучших игроков Лиги Юновы. Проигрывает в четвертьфинале лиги своему новому другу, из-за эволюции Риолу в Лукарио во время битвы. Победителем стал его друг-спасатель Вирджил с командой Иви. Но на этом приключения в Юнове не завершились: Эш, Айрис и Сайлан направились к Белым Руинам, чтобы увидеть Реширама, одного из двух легендарных покемонов Юновы, их сопровождал загадочный человек по имени Эн. Попутно они отбивают нападки Команды "Плазма", пытающейся взять Реширама и всех покемонов под свой контроль и с их помощью завоевать мир. Достигнув руин, они вступают в решающий бой против Команды "Плазма", заручившись помощью детектива Лукера и Команды Р, и одерживают безоговорочную победу над злодеями. После тотального разгрома Команды "Плазма", Эш, Айрис и Сайлан исследуют острова Деколор и добираются до региона Канто, где они расстаются, следуя за своими мечтами. Калос ]] Проиграв в лиге Юновы, Эш направляется в регион Калос. В Калосе он начинает новое путешествие вместе с Клемонтом, лидером гима Люмиос-Сити, и его младшей сестренкой Бонни. Во время пребывания в Санталун-Сити, Эш встречается с Сереной, которая приехала в этот город, когда увидела отчаянный поступок Эша спасти Гарчомпа по телевизору. Когда-то в детстве они познакомились в лагере профессора Оука в Паллет-Тауне, в регионе Канто. Есть намёк на неравнодушие Серены к Эшу (что в конце путешествия и подтвердилось). Путешествуя по Калосу Эш собирает 8 значков для участия в местной Лиге Калос, встречает много новых друзей, новых покемонов. В Лиге Калос, Эш получает 2-е место, проиграв Алану, помощнику профессора Сайкамора. На церемонии награждения, на Люмиос-сити, в котором проходила Лига, нападает "Команда Вспышка", напустив на город легендарного покемона Зайгарда, которого они подчинили себе. Благодаря поддержке друзей Эша, всех гим-лидеров Калоса, чемпионов и Грениндзи Эша - Зайгарда освобождают от влияния команды "Вспышка" и угроза тотальной аннигиляции предотвращается. После этого, пути Эша и его друзей из региона Калос разошлись: Серена отправилась в регион Хоэнн, чтобы обрести навыки координатора покемонов, Клемонт и Бонни остались в гиме Люмиос-Сити, а Эш вернулся в Паллет-Таун. Алола Эш приезжает с мамой в новый регион Алола по путевке, которую выиграл Мистер Майм. На острове Мелемеле, одном из четырёх главных островов региона, Эш поступает в Школу Покемонов и начинает там учиться, директор этой школы Самсон Оук - кузен профессора Оука. Местный легендарный покемон и хранитель острова Мелемеле, Тапу Коко, дарит Эшу кольцо-Z с кристаллом-Z электрического типа. Профессор Кикей, работающий в школе преподавателем, выдал Эшу новый покедекс с Ротомом, Ротомдекс, который умеет разговаривать и самообучаться, при этом самообновляя свою информационную базу. В школе у Эша появляются новые друзья-одноклассники: Лили, Лана, Киаве, Маллоу, Софоклис. Есть в Алоле и злодеи в лице бандитской группировки, известной как "Команда Череп", с которыми Эш сразу же вступил в бой, когда увидел их несправедливое отношение к другим тренерам покемонов. Эшу приходится иметь дело и с Командой R, прибывшей в регион Алола, чтобы наловить как можно больше редких покемонов и захватить власть в регионе. Впоследствии, когда Ультра-Чудовища начали появляться в Алоле, Эш и его одноклассники становятся Ультра Хранителями региона. Внешность thumb|left|Эш в Канто и Джото (1-5 сезоны)|233x233pxЭш - самый узнаваемый тренер покемонов. У Эша карие глаза (унаследованы от матери), чёрные волосы и две отметины в виде молнии под каждым глазом. Перед каждым путешествием в отдаленные регионы, его мама, Делия Кетчум, шьёт Эшу новую одежду. Таким образом в каждом регионе у него меняется облик, но при этом всегда носит кепку с козырьком. Оригинальная серия В 1-5 сезонах носил синюю куртку с короткими белыми рукавами и белым воротником, и желтой окантовкой и такими же пуговицами, бледно-голубые джинсы с светло-голубыми манжетами внизу, с кожаным поясом-рёмнем, на который крепятся покеболы и чёрно-белые кроссовки с красными точками. Под курткой он носит чёрную футболку, а за спиной - зелёный рюкзак, где хранит свои вещи. На руках у него зелёные гловелетты (перчатки без пальцев) с салатовым отворотом, а на голове обязательная красно-белая кепка с зелёным стилизованным символом "L". Во время боя он отводит козырёк кепки назад. Хоэнн thumb|227x227px|Эш в [[Хоэнн|Хоэнне (6-9 сезоны)]] В 6-9 сезонах в регионе Хоэнн его одежда меняется: цвет рукавов у куртки становится чёрным, а на животе появляется светло-синий символ. Пуговицы на куртке по прежнему - желтые, как и окантовка нижнего края куртки. На джинсах появляются карманы, а кроссовки становятся чёрно-синими. Гловелетты стали чёрными с зелёным отворотом, а кепка - красная с зелёным символом на черном фоне впереди. Синно В 10-13 сезонах в Синно его одежда опять меняется: Эш носит красно-белую кепку с синим символом в виде покебола, носит сине-белую куртку с капюшоном с золотой молнией, черные мешковатые джинсы, черные митенки с красными бордюрами и его красные высокие кроссовки. Юнова (14-16 сезоны)]] В 14-16 сезонах в Юнове он начинает носить другую одежду. Куртка: верх, воротник и рукава и окантовка карманов - синего цвета, низ - белого, молния на куртке - желтая. Брюки темно серого цвета с карманами. Кроссовки красно-черные. Гловелетты стали чёрными с красным отворотом, а кепка - красно-белая с синим символом покебола на белом фоне впереди. Калос С 17 сезона"X,Y&Z" в регионе Калос у него меняется одежда: он носит синюю рубашку с воротником с короткими рукавами и белой отделкой, черную майку, темно-синие джинсы, красно-белую кепку и красные высокие кроссовки. Алола и в Алоле]] С 20 сезона "Солнце и Луна" у Эша опять поменялась одежда. Так как на Алоле жаркий климат, теперь на нём легкая футболка с бело-голубыми полосами, без куртки и на руках уже нет гловелетт, зато на левой руке серебряное кольцо-Z, позже изменённое в чёрное кольцо Силы-Z. Так же он носит чёрные капри с красной окантовкой внизу, синие кроссовки с белой окантовкой и красную кепку с голубым козырьком. Будучи членом Ультра Хранителей, Эш носит индигово-белую униформу Ультра Хранителя. Характер Эш - очень энергичный, открытый и решительный человек. Как видно в каждой серии - он очень любит покемонов, даже к незнакомым из них проявляет симпатию. Обычно Эш помогает и оказывает поддержку покемонам, которых встречает на своем долгом пути. Он твёрд в бою с соперниками, мягок и ласков с друзьями и покемонами. Готов сражаться с любым, кто бросит ему вызов. Его легко вывести из себя, но при необходимости он умеет собраться. Его отличает заботливость, он не считает зазорным после битвы поинтересоваться о здоровье покемона противника. Эш - не самый умный и выдающийся тренер, тем не менее, он всегда учится на своих ошибках. Он не любит сдаваться и старается найти выход даже из самого сложного положения. Иногда он принимает воистину гениальные решения, но всё-таки часто проигрывает. Неудачи расстраивают его, но ненадолго. Скоро он уже снова готов идти в бой, чтобы доказать свою силу и силу своих покемонов. Его никак нельзя назвать ленивым, его трудолюбие и настойчивость могут кого-угодно воодушевить на тренировки. Так же Эш очень честный - когда он узнал, что у его Пикачу случилась перегрузка, то тут же захотел вернуть выигранный значок мистеру Ватсену. Так же он может немного загордиться, если он часто побеждает. Зеркальный мир - Эш в зеркальном мире становится очень плаксивым и чувствительным, и когда у него что-то не выходит, может заплакать на месте или убежать. Эш боится потерять кого-то, с кем он действительно близок, своих друзей и семью, но боится потерять свою семью покемонов еще больше, из-за того, что много раз Команда R пытается украсть его покемонов, а также он боится подвергнуть всех, кого он заботится, опасности. Эш также опасается, что его покемон может оставить его, как Пикачу почти сделал с ним, после того, как команда R попыталась обратить Пикачу против него, когда у него была амнезия, но не провел ни обиды на своего лучшего друга, зная, что он не виноват, но другая причина, почему он боится того, что его покемон может оставить его, потому что он не оправдал их ожиданий или не достаточно силён для них. Из-за своих страхов Эш иногда сомневается в потенциале своих покемонов, что также влияет на его веру и доверие к ним, особенно когда некоторые из них проявляют уникальную силу в своих сильных сторонах. Эш почти потерял себя из-за своих страхов, если бы не один из его друзей, Серена, помогая ему вернуться на правильный путь и напоминая о том, почему он хотел стать Мастером Покемонов. Тем не менее, Эш откладывает страх в сторону, чтобы помочь своему покемону стать сильнее, что помогает ему преодолеть свои страхи, и из-за этого он смог помочь тем, кто обладает редкой способностью совершенствовать свою истинную силу. У Эша проявилось сильное чувство справедливости, когда он помогал офицеру Дженни, рейнджерам покемонов и полиции в их нелёгкой миссии по борьбе с преступностью. Он ненавидит все криминальные организации, такие как команда R, команда "Аква", команда "Магма", команда "Галактика", команда "Плазма", команда "Вспышка" и команда "Череп", а также терпеть не может браконьеров покемонов, таких как Капитан Крук, мародер в железной маске, Рико, Джей и прочих браконьеров, потому что они воруют покемонов у других людей, или ловят диких и делают плохие вещи с ними. Он был готов рисковать собственной жизнью, чтобы защитить покемонов и победить преступников, положив конец их преступным планам. Является ярчайшим образом для подражания для многих людей, таких как Мэй, Доун, Эн, Серена, Сойер и др. Эш, как правило, добрый, сострадательный и храбрый, но временами может быть упрямым, вспыльчивым, нетерпеливым, дерзким, импульсивным и безрассудным. Довольно спортивный, с удовольствием учится другим стилям тренировок: танцевальный, стиль ниндзя и т. д. Так он стремиться выиграть честно - когда он пришёл в Санишор Сити, он отказался принять значок без поединка. С момента поступления в Школу покемонов в регионе Алола, Эш демонстрирует больше энтузиазма, но при этом показывает и больше зрелости и выше уровень мастерства в сражениях, чем в Калосе, в то же время сохранив свою решимость и любовь к покемонам. Кроме того он показан более эмоциональным и кривляющимся. Навыки Эш показал себя довольно спортивным, он может бегать, качаться на лозах, нести некоторые тяжелые вещи, плавать, он очень хороший альпинист, что было показано в фильмах "Селеби - Голос леса" и "''Лукарио и тайна Мью''". Эш вырос удивительным бойцом, также у него есть некоторые исполнительские навыки, из-за чего Мэй и Доун составляли ему конкуренцию на состязаниях покемонов. Также Эш имеет некоторые навыки приготовления пищи и рыбалки, поскольку он много времени провёл с друзьями, которые могут готовить и рыбачить. Эш имеет способность чувствовать и контролировать ауру, как это было показано в фильме "Лукарио и тайна Мью" и снова в "Алмазе и Жемчуге", в эпизодах "Покемон Рейнджер и похищение Риолу! Часть 1" и "Покемон Рейнджер и похищение Риолу! Часть 2". Лукарио Аарона заявил, что аура Эша такая же, как у Аарона, и Эш смог использовать свою ауру, чтобы найти и спасти Риолу. Эш использовал свои способности ауры только тогда, когда это имеет какое-то отношение к Риолу или Лукарио. Он также имеет возможность использовать "Феномен Связи", показанные в сезоне "XYZ", с одним из его сильнейших покемонов, Грениндзей. Иногда Эш проявляет способность понимать чувства покемонов, поскольку он проводит с ними много времени. Друзья-спутники Эша У Эша было много друзей в каждом из его путешествий, но есть главные, которые становились его спутниками, с которыми он провёл много времени, преодолевал преграды и осуществлял мечты каждого: Покемоны На своём пути Эш поймал очень много покемонов. Многие из них пошли с ним по своей воле, так как им понравился добрый тренер с горячим сердцем. У Эша свой собственный подход в работе с покемонами. Например, в отличие от Гэри, он не коллекционер и не старается поймать каждого покемона, какой только попадётся ему на глаза, и не так разборчив, как Пол, который оставляет себе только сильнейших покемонов, считая, что остальные недостойны работать под его началом. Эш заботится о каждом своём покемоне, не выделяя кого-то. Его тренировки долгие и напряжённые, но он никогда не перебарщивает и знает, когда надо дать покемону отдохнуть. Порой сами покемоны дополнительно тренируются втихаря, чтобы не подвести своего тренера. Также Эша отличает то, что он редко позволяет покемону тренироваться в одиночку, а сам непосредственно принимает участие в тренировке, выполняя точно те же упражнения, что и покемон. Особый подход Эша дарит ему любовь и верность покемонов, и они редко завидуют Пикачу. Эш ни за что не бросит покемона в беде, даже если это не его покемон. Его главным козырем в битвах всегда были хорошие отношения с покемонами. Эш любит всех своих покемонов и ради них готов на всё. И покемоны отвечают ему тем же, несмотря на усталость, боль и страх, ради своего тренера они идут в любую битву и беспрекословно слушаются своего тренера, какие бы приказы он им ни отдавал. 'Оранжевые острова' 'Джото' 'Хоэнн' Боевой Рубеж 'Синно' Юнова Калос Алола Временно Ультра-чудища Отпущены Противники Гэри Оук - главный соперник Эша. Раньше особой вражды между ними не было, но Эш поставил себе задачу выиграть у него во чтобы то не стало. Эш сразился с ним в Лиге Джото и победил. После этого вражда между ними полностью себя исчерпала. Команда R - основные враги Эша, т.к. они постоянно стремятся украсть Пикачу. Они ему уже порядком надоели. Харли - это не совсем соперник Эша, но он часто обманывал их всех, особенно Мэй. Харли всегда пытается напакостить Мэй и для этого иногда сотрудничал с Командой R. Дрэйк - чемпион Оранжевых островов и один из сильнейших противников Эша. Эш с большим трудом его победил. Команда "Аква" - противники Эша и его друзей в регионе Хоэнн. Занимаются тем, что пытаются воровать с мест археологических раскопок. Их цель - подчинить своей воле легендарного покемона Кайогра, чтобы с его помощью затопить планету и превратить её в бесконечный океан. Эта команда соперничает с командой "Магма". Команда "Магма" - тоже противники Эша в регионе Хоэнн. Так же, как команда "Аква", воруют там, где проходят археологические раскопки. Их цель - подчинить своей воле легендарного покемона Граудона, чтобы с его помощью иссушить планету и превратить в безжизненную пустыню. Конфликтуют с командой "Аква", т.к. у них схожие интересы. Пол - главный противник Эша в Синно. Их называют двумя сторонами одной монеты, они очень похожи по своим устремлениям, но различаются подходом к ним. С первой встречи возненавидели друг друга, но после победы Эша над ним стал его уважать. Команда "Галактика" - враги Эша в регионе Синно. Эш натыкается на них вместе с командой Р. Пытаются подчинить своей воле Диалгию и Палкию, чтобы создать новую вселенную. Побеждены в 12 сезоне. Трип - десятилетний мальчик, желающий одолеть чемпиона лиги Юнова, Элдера. Он уже выигрывал у Эша много раз (один бой окончился вничью), но проиграл ему только в лиге Юнова. Команда "Плазма" - противники Эша в регионе Юнова. Позже они становятся врагами и для команды Р. Пытаются с помощью необычного аппарата по захвату разума покемонов подчинить себе легендарного покемона Реширама и с его помощью завоевать мир. С помощью необычного молодого человека Эна и, как ни странно, Команды R, они побеждают команду "Плазма" в 16 сезоне. Команда "Вспышка" - злодейская команда в регионе Калос, тоже очередные негодяи, пытающиеся завоевать мир. Пытались подчинить себе легендарного покемона Зайгарда и с его помощью построить мир заново. Побеждены в 19 сезоне не без помощи Команды R. Команда "Череп"Команда "Череп" (аниме)- бандитская группировка в регионе Алола, отнимающая покемонов нечестными путями, плохо относится к тем, кто слабее них. Три известных члена этой группировки - Тапп, Зипп и Рапп, постоянно досаждают острову Мелемеле, в частности Школе Покемонов. Гладион - друг-соперник Эша в Алоле. Старший брат Лили. Очень заботлив по отношению к своей сестре и своим покемонам. [[Хау (аниме)|'Хау']] - друг-соперник Эша в Алоле. Внук Халы, кахуны острова Мелемеле. Достижения Значки Лига Канто # Значок валуна # Значок капли # Значок грома # Золотой значок # Радужный значок # Значок сердце # Вулканический значок # Земляной значок Оранжевая Лига # Коралловое око # Водяной рубин # Острая раковина # Нефритовая звезда Лига Джото # Ветреный значок # Значок улья # Простой значок # Туманный значок # Штормовой значок # Минеральный значок # Значок ледника # Восходящий значок Лига Хоэнн # Каменный значок # Ударный значок # Динамический значок # Тепловой значок # Значок баланса # Значок пера # Значок разума # Значок дождя Лига Синно # Угольный значок # Лесной значок # Значок булыжника # Болотный значок # Значок реликвии # Значок рудника # Значок сосульки # Сигнальный значок Лига Юнова # Тройной значок # Номинальный значок # Значок насекомого # Значок молнии # Значок обвала # Струйный значок # Значок холода # Токсичный значок Лига Калос # Значок Жук # Значок Утес # Значок Перчатка # Значок Растение # Значок Вольтаж # Значок Фей # Психический значок # Значок Айсберг Символы Боевой рубеж Канто # Символ Знания # Символ Мужества # Символ Тактики # Символ Удачи # Символ Духа # Символ Способностей # Символ Храбрости Испытания Алолы * Испытание от Тотемного покемона Гамшуса - награда (кристалл-Z нормального типа) * Великое Испытание от кахуны острова Мелемеле Халы - награда (кристалл-Z электрического типа) * Испытание от Тотемного покемона Вишиваши (помощь Лане; кристалл-Z водного типа достался Лане) * Испытание от Тотемного покемона Лурантиса - награда (кристалл-Z травяного типа) * Великое Испытание от кахуны острова Акала Оливии - награда (кристалл-Z каменного типа) * Великое Испытание от кахуны острова Ула'Ула Нану - награда (кристалл-Z Лайканиум Z) * Великое Испытание от кахуны острова Пони Хапу - награда (кристалл-Z стального тип) Завоеванные статусы в Лигах покемонов * Плато Индиго (Лига Канто) Эш проигрывает Ритчи: Топ-16 * Сильвер-Таун (Лига Джото) Эш проигрывает Гаррисону: Топ-8 * ЭверГранд (Лига Хоэнн) Эш проигрывает Тайсону: Топ-8 * Остров Лилий (Лига Синно) Эш проигрывает Тобиасу: Топ-4 * Вертрес-Сити (Лига Юнова) Эш проигрывает Камерону: Топ-8 * Люмиос-Сити (Лига Калос) Эш проигрывает Алану: 2-е место Чемпионат битв покемонов * Оранжевая Лига: Чемпион * Боевой рубеж Канто: Чемпион Турниры * Состязание по поимке покемонов-насекомых: Чемпион * Экстремальные гонки покемонов: Чемпион * Большая гонка покемонов: Чемпион * Гран-при P1: Чемпион * Гонка покемонов на воздушном шаре: Чемпион вместе с Мисти и Броком * Состязания покемонов ** Состязание покемонов в Джубилайф-Сити: Четвертьфиналист ** Состязание покемонов в Терракота-Таун (неофициально): (Победитель - вместе с Мэй) ** Кубок Уоллеса: Четвертьфиналист * Покеэстафета в Хартхоум-Сити: Чемпион вместе с Полом * Состязание коллекций Хартхоума: 2-е место * Триатлон в летней академии покемонов региона Синно: Победитель * Пожарно-спасательный Гран-при: Неизвестно * Травяной турнир: 2-е место * Состязание по ориентированию покемонов: 2-е место * Состязание костюмов покемонов: 2-е место * Тур де Альто Маре: Неизвестно * Кубок Водоворота: Топ-32 * День ловли Сикингов: Неизвестно * Покерингер региона Хоэнн - Кроссгейт-Таун: Чемпион * Покерингер региона Синно - Скволвил: Чемпион * Турнир деревни Рота: Чемпион * Конференция Сумо: Чемпион * Фестиваль Твинлиф-Тауна: Чемпион * Турнир Синно по покеатлону: 2-е место * Турнир по пинг-понгу покемонов: Топ-32 * Боевой турнир в Нимбаса-Таун: 2-е место * Состязание фестиваля Колокола Желаний: 2-е место * Турнир в Амбига-Таун: Топ-4 * Мировой юниорский турнир по битва покемонов: 2-е место * Турнир морского кубка: Победитель * Состязание короля скальчопа: Дисквалифицирован из-за повреждения скальчопа Ошавотта * Фестиваль Большого Урожая - Турнир покемонов-сумоистов: Победитель * Скачки Райхорнов: Нет победителя * Летний лагерь покемонов профессора Сайкамора: Победитель вместе с Клемонтом, Бонни и Сереной * Небесная эстафета покемонов: 2-е место * Гонки покемонов с блинами: 2-е место * Гонки Чарьябагов: Победитель вместе с Софоклисом и Киаве Прочие достижения * Медаль "Честь Калос" - за срыв коварного плана Лисандра, победу над Командой "Вспышка" и спасение региона Калос и всего мира от тотальной аннигиляции. Кристаллы-Z *Нормалиум Z - Головокружительный удар *Электриум Z - Гигавольтный Хаос *Ботаниум Z - Цветочное Обречение *Камниум Z - Апокалиптический удар *Пикачуниум Z - Удар Молнии в 10 000 000 Вольт (11 серия 21 сезона) *Лайканиум Z - Штормовые Осколки *Стальниум Z - Спиральное Разрушение Интересные факты *В японской версии сериала главного героя зовут Сатоси - в честь создателя «''Покемона''» Сатоси Тадзири. Сокращенная версия от Satoshi - анг. Ash. *Имя главного персонажа Эш (анг. Ash) означает "пепел", а фамилия Кетчум (анг. Ketchum) происходит от фразы "Поймать их всех" ("Gotta catch 'em all") - главного слогана франшизы. *В 20-м полнометражном фильме, а также ранее в аниме, дата рождения Эша подтверждается в тот же день, когда он начал свое путешествие. *Эш поймал 49 покемонов, включая различные эволюционные формы (78, если принять во внимание всех Тауросов). *Эш поймал по крайней мере одного из стартовых покемонов в каждом регионе. *За исключением Лиги Оранжевых островов и Боевого Рубежа, Эш никогда не выигрывал турнир Лиги Покемонов. *Эш поймал минимум по одному из стартовых покемонов в каждом регионе, и поймал основную покемон-птицу в каждом регионе, которую региональный покедекс показывал как самую распространенную в данной области. *Согласно эпизоду "Карабкаясь по стенам!", самым любимым приёмом Эша является Удар молнии, в основном, поскольку это самый заметный приём, которым его Пикачу часто пользуется на протяжении всего сериала. *Эш является единственным известным тренером, победившем Даркрая и Латиоса Тобиаса. *Эш видел каждого легендарного покемона от Канто до Алолы, с некоторыми из них даже подружился. *Все покемоны Эша из Калоса эволюционировали. Три из пяти из них - летающего типа, а двоих нелетающих (Гудра и Грениндзя) - Эш отпустил к концу серии XYZ. *Пойпол и Тотодайл являются единственными покемонами Эша, пойманные не в обычный покебол. Тотодайл был пойман в лурболл, а Пойпол в бистболл *Только в регионе Калос Эш поймал трёх покемонов летающего типа. Первый - Талонфлейм. Второй - Хаулуча. Третий - Нойверн. *За аниме Эш официально не поймал покемонов стального, психического (если не считать Ноктоула), призрачного и волшебного типа, а также легендарных и мифических покемонов. Так же у Эша нет других электрических покемонов, кроме Пикачу. *У Эша не было ни одного мега-развившегося покемона из тех, что у него есть\были **Важна оговорка в том, что форма Эша-Грениндзи не считается Мега Эволюцией **Важна оговорка в том, что не считаются временные покемоны Эша (по типу Латиоса и Латиаса) *Эша брали в плен и использовали в качестве заложника почти все злодейские организации в каждом регионе, где он был. **Команда R брала Эша в плен почти в каждом регионе, где он был, чтобы он не мешал им. Иногда его брали в плен вместе с его собственными покемонами или другими, которые не были его, чтобы он не мешал им. Команда R использовала Эша в качестве заложника для покемонов только один раз. **Команда "Магма" держала Эша в плену, потому что у Пикачу было то, что они хотели, убедившись, что он не встанет на их пути. **Команда "Галактика" держала Эша в плену, чтобы он не встал на их пути и в качестве заложника. **Команда "Вспышка" взяла Эша в плен, поскольку её члены хотели использовать одну из способностей для осуществления своих планов, "Феномен Связи". Кроме того, они являются первой злодейской организацией, сделавшей подобное. **Команды "Аква" и "Плазма" - единственные злодейские организации, которые по какой-либо причине не держат Эша в плену или в качестве заложника. * Эш основан на первоначальном дизайне Реда. **У обоих есть Пикачу и 3 стартовика Канто ***Однако у Реда все стартовики эволюционировали до финальной стадии, а у Эша только Чармандер эволюционировал впоследствии до Чаризарда **Также у Эша в оригинальных сериях был Снорлакс и Лапрас подобно Реду **Оба победили в Лиге Покемонов * В сериях XY, Эш носил почти идентичную кепку с кепкой Реда в Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen * Эш - второй персонаж получивший уникальный кристалл-Z. ** Первым персонажем была Джесси. *Эш имеет некоторые черты сходства с Максом Тейлором, главным протагонистом аниме "Король Динозавров", такие как ношение головного убора с козырьком, наличие беспалых перчаток, спортивный вид и спаривание с электрическим партнером. Галерея > Ash Ketchum Канто 1.png|Эш Кетчум в Канто Ash Ketchum Канто 7.png|Эш Кетчум в Джото Ash Ketchum Хоэнн 1.png|Эш и Пикачу в Хоэнне Ash Ketchum Unova 2.png|Эш и Пикачу в Юнове Xyash.png|Эш и Пикачу в Калосе Эш помал 1 покемона.png|Эш поймал первого покемона Ash caught Ultra Beast Masivoon.png|Эш поймал первое Ультра-Чудовище (18 серия 21 сезона) Костюмы.jpg|Изменение одежды Эша Ash Ketchum Alola.png|Эш, Пикачу и Ротомдекс в Алоле Ash SM.png|Эш и Пикачу готовы к приключениям в Алоле XY006 17.png|Юный Эш протягивает Серене руку помощи kantoash.png| hoennash.png| DPash.png|Эш Кетчум в Синно Ash BW.gif| Ash XY 4.png| wallace cup ash.png|Эш выступает на Кубке Уоллеса Youngash.png|Юный Эш в изумлении смотрит на покемонов Ashachu2.png| Ashley.png|В маскировке Ash maid.png| ashaura.jpg|Эш в фильме "Лукарио и Тайна Мью" ash negaura.jpg|Эш под контролем духа Короля Покелантиса Ash possessed.png|В Эша вселился дух Хуппы AshPikadress.jpg| Ash_Ninja_Suit.png|Эш в костюме ниндзя DP086 3.jpg| Ketchumflu.png| ash1111.jpg|Знакомство Эша и Пикачу Ash.png| Misty0842.png|Эш в униформе Команды R AshCowterpie.png| Scared_Ash.jpg|Эш напуган Burnt Ash.jpg|Эш поджарился Gible Ash head.png|Гибл кусает Эша за голову Ash_and_Pikachu_with_Afros.jpg Now_their_mad.jpg|Эш и Пикачу разозлились Ash_dressed_as_Alder.jpg|Эш в облике Элдера Ash, Iris, and Cilan in bathing suits.png| BW100 2.png|Работа под прикрытием Dawn, Iris, and Ash at the Beach.png|Доун, Айрис и Эш на пляже pokemon x and y anime.JPG| SatoSere holding hand.png|Эш возвращает Серену в лагерь Ash turns his hat around for the first time in the Kalos region. .PNG|Эш впервые разворачивает свою кепку в регионе Калос XY007 4.png|Эш перевязывает коленку Серены своим носовым платком Froakie, Ash and Pikachu.jpg|Фроки, Эш и Пикачу Kiss.png| Bianca's Drawing.png| Ash catches a Pokemon.png|Эш ловит покемона Fennekin's In Trouble.jpg|Эш и Серена поняли, что Феннекин в беде Ash and Serena makes wet entrance.jpg|Эш и Серена промокли Ash jumping towards Serena.jpg|Эш прыгает к Серене Title Card XY Ash.png|Титульная карта XY, фокусирующаяся на Эше IL051 7.jpg|Эш просыпается под электрошоком (ошибка анимации: его рубашка белая, а не черная) Satoshi meets Takeshi.png|Эш встречает Брока в первый раз в гиме Пьютер-Сити Ash as Sir Aaron.png|Эш в униформе Сэра Аарона MS012 Ash's Trunks.png Ash in XY.png|Эш и Пикачу Ash with an apple.jpg| SM004.png|Эш и его первые покемоны в Алоле Ultra_Guardians.png|Эш и его одноклассники - Ультра Хранители Ash_Ultra_Guardian_Outfit.png|Эш, Пикачу и Ротомдекс выполняют первую миссию Ультра Хранителей en:Ash Ketchum uk:Еш Кетчум es:Ash Ketchum nl:Ash Ketchum ca:Ash Ketchum fr:Sacha Ketchum it:Ash Ketchum de:Ash Ketchum pt:Ash ur:ایش کیچم Категория:Аниме Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонаж фильмов Покемон Категория:Персонаж сериала Покемон Категория:Чемпион Категория:Участник Лиги Канто Категория:Участник Лиги Джото Категория:Участник Лиги Хоэнн Категория:Участник Лиги Синно Категория:Участник Лиги Юнова Категория:Участник Лиги Калос Категория:Тренер с Z-браслетом Категория:Тренеры покемонов Категория:Житель Канто Категория:Возрождённые персонажи Категория:Честь Калос